Mai is a mom?
by WolfPyaar
Summary: A bit extreme well weird circumstances. Naru rejected mai's confession. Something happened during his farewell party but he doesnt remember. Naru returns and reopens SPR without mai. Years later mai returns with a few suprises. Who is that man in the mirror! just saying ya i know its a bit crappy well crappy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and decided to publish it because ive been told when I write that I only write it so I understand so I'm seeing if I do and I'm not really into describing places so sorry I just figured you've seen the animes

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own ghost hunt or soul eater and their characters.

Mai POV

I was staring out the window at the clouds. I was thinking of a conversation I had six years ago. It seemed like it was only yesterday I was confessing to Oliver and being shut down cold by him.

Flashback

I was debating whether I should tell Naru that I loved him before he left. If I tell him maybe...just maybe he won't leave. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't? I'll tell him, you won't know the result unless you try. I gathered my courage and knocked on his office door. I waited for him to say I can come in. I heard his faint come in and walked into his office, closing the door behind me.

"N-Naru?" He looked up from the files in his hand. He just stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"What is it Mai? I have better things to do then wait for you to talk." He said when I didn't continue. I gulped and took a deep breath. I looked him straight in the eyes, I wavered a bit but held strong.

"I ..love you, Naru." I blushed and looked at my feet,twining my hands nervously while I patiently waited for his reply. When he finally spoke my heart shattered.

"You...are you sure it's me Mai?" He asked at first. I nodded, still looking down but raised my glance to finally look into his eyes again.

"You don't love me Mai. You love Gene." He stated in a icy cold tone that I flinched. How dare he think I loved his brother! I know who I love. My cheeks were still red but instead of embarrassment it was anger. My eyes were becoming watery causing my vision to blur.

"Yea, your right! Now that I think about it, maybe I was in love with your brother. I mean .. I did confuse him for you. Not only that because of my dreams when I thought he was you I was falling for him! You know what!? Thank you very much for clearing up my misunderstanding! I'll send you a gift basket as thanks for making me realize my feeling and you know what else?! I QUIT! Have a nice life Shibuya Kazaya! Ah! I mean Oliver Davis. Bye you asshole!" He seemed shocked and hurt but quickly covered it up with his usual cold mask. I slammed his door so hard it took the hinges with it. I was glad no one else was here. Lin went out to get some some food earlier. I quickly grabbed my stuff, jamming them into my bag wiping my tears occasionally, I left the building with a slam a few seconds later. I started running to my apartment. Once inside I cried myself to sleep that night.

Flashbacks Ends

I sighed. I was brought back to reality when my son tugged gently at my sleeve. I smiled lovingly at him. He is just so adorable when he wakes up. I just wanted to squeeze him. I chuckled a little at that thought because I always did squeeze him, just not too tight tho. He was rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Mama.." He did a big yawn before continuing. "Are we there yet?" I smiled even more. I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"We're almost there Sweetie. Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there. Okay? Ren." He smiled lazily and did his little

* * *

cute nod. Ren grabbed my arm, hugging it and using it as a pillow. This boy it going to be the end of me with all his cuteness, I thought. I once again stared out the window. I'm coming .

I know its short but I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and tell me how i did. I hoped you like it tho


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yaa i got alot of time at the moment so I'm updating. awesome right? well I had to rewrite this because my kindle decided to delete it on its own I'm mad at it uggghhh it was long too mumbling curse words at the moment n anyways hope you like it.

DISCLAIMERS : I don't own ghost hunt or soul eater or its characters sadly.

ENJOY!

Mai Pov

It has been a day since me and one of my sons have been in Japan. We are currently at the café downstairs from where I used to work: Shibuya Physic Research. I looked up at the office, wondering how they were doing. I sighed softly, I seem to be sighing alot. Ren tugged on my shirt sleeve causing me to look down at his huge worried gold eyes. I smile so he doesn't worry about me. I looked up again and began walking to the stairs, only to collide with a handsome 30 yr old man. We apologized to eachother.

"Are you okay Sir? I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry..." I apologized while bowing repeatedly.

"Kanazaki Kaito. I'm fine. Don't worry. No need to panic. It would also seem to me that we are headed in the same direction, so why not go together? Miss..." Kaito chuckled.

"Taniyama Mai." Kaito squatted down to Ren's eye level asking his name to which he said his name and told Kaito I was his. I could of sworn I fell even more in love with my son. What can I say? I can't help it. I'm a sucker for my kids. I smile brightly after those words. Kaito laughed while getting back to his feet.

"You must be a very lovely mother for your child to still be so possessive of you and to state that in the introduction no less. What a adorable son you have." I blush at that statement. He walks up the stairs and motions for us to follow. Once we reach the top I stare at the impending door. I close my eyes, take deep breaths and take a envelope out my pocket losing my eyes to see Kaito with a raised eyebrow.

"Been awhile since I saw my friends tho they probably wont recognize me so please don't say my name I want it to be a surprise?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes to which he smiles and nods. I do a imaginary fist pump in the air in my head. Once we entered the door, the bell chimed signaling a client.

I saw my old family all there. Bou-san still looked the same with his brown hair tied and just lounging on the couch next to John who was wearing blue jeans and a blue knitted sweater with his hand entwined with Masako who still wore her kimono. She grew taller and her hair is now to her shoulders. Ayako sat on another chair she looked the same.

Naru...Ah good old Naru still dressed in black and with that cold mask still in place. He should really smile more. Lin was in his usual quiet spot next to Naru. Doing what you ask? Typing. Still as Stoic as ever. Yasu was behind Bou-san leaning on the couch. He looks exactly the same but more mature. I wont be fooled by that tho.

"Welcome to Shibuya Physic Research. I'm John Brown. How may I help you Sir?"

"I'm Kanazaki Kaito. I'm here for my appointment."

"Ah yes. This way please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" John offers and Kaito nods and sits in the single sofa across Naru. Of course they didn't recognize me. After all I looked different. My short brown hair is now down my back with blonde, blue and red peek-a-boos. I've filled in all the right places. I went from a B-cup to a D-cup. I also have a child with me, who is 5 years old and has the blackest hair with creme colored skin and gold eyes, so it's understandable.

"I'll help." I followed John, holding Ren's hand to the kitchen. I could practically see their stares. John gets the supplies.

"It's been a while hasn't it John?" He looked confused so I helped him remember. I chuckled sadly. "Ahh John am I that easy to forget? How mean! And to think I called you my brother!" After a few seconds recognition, shock, happiness and pain appeared on his face.

"Mai? Is that really you?" He brought his hand to my cheeks while a tear slid down his cheek. I smiled. Ren was glaring at John the whole time, jealously. John eyes widened for a moment but pushed the silly thought out his mind.

"The one and the only. Don't tell them yet. It's a surprise." John nodded and whipped his cheeks as the tea was steaming. I decided to mess with them so I finished the tea my way. We went out to the others, handing them their tea. imI sat on the other single sofa with Ren on my lap. Kaito tool a sip before continuing on the activities

"The doors would open and close repeatedly, we would feel breathing when we went to sleep, my daughter has been locked into her closet when it has no lock and my wife has been pushed down the stairs a few times. Luckily her sister was there. My daughter has been strangled. Blood writing on the bathroom wall and the tub will fill up out of nowhere. Please will you take this case?" Kaito pleaded. Naru had that Glint in his eyes so I knew he was going to accept his request. Naru nodded. Kaito gave his info to Lin and waved goodbye to us all. Everyone's eyes focused on me. Naru raised his eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but why are you still here?" Naru asked. I smiled at them but only John smiled back. He knew. Well sortof.

"Is this how you treat your ex-assistant who made the best tea ever so much that you were addicted to it after so long? I see your ego is still as big as ever Naru. Still your manners haven't gotten any better either." I laughed at his shocked expression. He quickly recovered and he slightly smiled tho it was to small to see, I saw it because I'm just that good at reading him. Everyone was shocked. They looked like fish even Lin,opening their mouths then closing, over and over. They ran towards me and did a group hug(except Naru and Lin of course). Well until Ren become my possessive little wolfy.

"LET GO MY MAMA! GET YOUR OWN!" I chuckled while he hit their arms til they let go. They were frozen. Literally. I squeezed Ren and tickled him. He laughed and got his revenge by tickling me back. When we were done with our tickle fight they unfroze and I kissed Ren.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"W-WHAT!?" They all exclaimed, including Naru and Lin this time.

how was it? was it good? I hoped you liked it. its longer say and comment and who knows I'll probably update today again luz I'm just that free this weekend. Comment. sorry for grammar mistakes it has auto correct 


End file.
